creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 10 Creepypastas by AGrimAuxilitrix1
AGrimAuxilitrix1 is definitely one of the more underrated writers on this wikia, and certainly one who is deserving of some attention. So let’s give her a moment in the spotlight! Family and friends of the wikia, please welcome the author known only as AGrimAuxilitrix as we dig our way through the annals of her work and see horror that is just as mental as it is physical. 10) The Correctional Society My favorite thing about this short, fun little piece is the fact that it is not that far out of the realm of possibility. The idea of a group of people who try to better others (in the most gruesome and macabre ways possible), is pretty realistic and seems like it actually could happen. This gives the pasta a creepier tone as all the action within plays out. 9) A Perfect Memory This story takes on a pretty original concept. I don’t really want to spoil anything, and that makes it slightly challenging to talk about it without giving it all away, but let’s just say that there are some people in this world with which everything has to be absolutely perfect, and when things are not perfect, there are consequences… more than that I cannot say. 8) Taking the Bus For this story, Grim takes us on a hallucinogenic adventure through something as simple as taking a city bus. What happened to Brian in his final hours? The answer to this question may lie in his muddled visions that pull a narcotic veil over his eyes as well as our own. Also, after taking a quick look at this pasta, I just realized it has no comments! Shame on you Creepypasta Wikia, lets give this story a bit of respect! 7) The Buzzing The words “Technical Difficulties” have never been this frightening. For this entry in the 2015 Creepypasta Freestyle Competition, Grim gives us a truly eerie experience. As a man and his wife sit down to watch a local Awards Show, some very strange occurrences begin to happen, including (you guessed it) some very sinister technical problems. 6) My Parents Weren’t Meant To Be Together Divorce can certainly be a very traumatic experience, especially for a child, but sometimes, as shown here, it can be terrifying. Problems in a household family begin when a father starts to drink a bit more often then he should. As the tension builds, our main character is thrust into the sad truth of the world. Things do not always go as planned, including marriages. 5) Peter’s Morning When Peter wakes up, he discovers that something is dreadfully wrong. But what could it be? There is simply something off about his entire situation. And where exactly is his wife? Peter has not seen her all morning. The thing that makes this pasta so memorable is the twist ending. To see what I mean, click on that link and read up, you won’t regret it. 4) Telephone Line This is a fairly short story, but it made it this far up on the list for a reason. It’s awesome. The character development in this story is surprising, and by that, I mean that there is a decent amount of it, especially for a story that is only about a page and a half long. I also liked the plotline, which seemed genuine, with even a bit of real emotion tied in. 3) Wednesday Night This pasta actually has a story in and of itself behind it. Grim originally wrote it to model after the work of Stephen King (in her eyes,) meaning that there was plenty of buildup, but the end product was a bit underwhelming. It became more than that, however. It is instead a creepypasta that packs a punch of vengeance. The one feeling that I felt was captured very well in this story was the hate that is stored within our main character, who is a bartender. That hate eventually leads him to do some very drastic things… 2) Forgive Me This is the tale of a young boy who is offered the chance to come back from the dead after being hit by a car… with a price, of course. This said price actually turns out to be the life of the boy’s mother. The boy quite foolishly accepts the offer to continue his life, only to learn that you must be careful what you wish for. This intelligent pasta with a wonderfully ironic ending is one that I personally enjoyed very much, and one that I’m sure you, dear reader, would enjoy as well. And the number one spot is… The Magician’s Game What an amazingly clever piece! Quite simply put, this is brilliant. So brilliant, in fact, that I felt compelled to nominate it for Pasta of the Month. The plot focuses on a washed up magician who is growing tired of the endless shows and tricks that he must perform to keep up a living. Out of the recesses of this depression, his mind conjures up some chilling hallucinations that include a devious doppelganger and a game of chess that cannot be won. What pastas by AGrimAuxilitrix1 do you think should’ve been put on the list? Let me know in the comments! NEXT LIST: Top Ten Pastas by the HumboldtLycanthrope! Category:Blog posts